


A Date

by the_ocean_burned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Zoo, by like a year (?), date, hapy birthday ryn!!!!, i hope u like ur happy lesbians, i listened to hayley kiyoko the entire time i wrote this okay its super soft n gay, idk i can't remember how old they are canonically lmao, it's rly gay, literally zero angst, slightly aged up characters, they go on a date, this is a bday present, uhh, which is like a first for me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ocean_burned/pseuds/the_ocean_burned
Summary: Yachi and Kiyoko go on a date.





	A Date

Yachi was nervous. This was nothing new, because Yachi was almost always nervous for one reason or another, but this was more than her usual anxiety. This was closer to plain excitement; it buzzed through her veins and manifested itself as Yachi’s anxious habit of bouncing on her heels. Today, Yachi was nervous because, for the first time since Kiyoko had gone to college, she was coming back to visit. Oh, and it had been an entire year since they had started dating. That was definitely a part of it.

Tucking her nose into her scarf, Yachi hid her hands in her pockets. It was cold, as winter tended to be, and even through a scarf and a thick jacket the chilly air nipped ruthlessly at Yachi’s nose and ears and fingers. Technically, Yachi was standing out in the freezing cold for no reason – she had left the house a solid hour earlier than she needed to, because restlessness had made waiting an especially hellish and fruitless endeavor, and as such there was still a good twenty minutes before Kiyoko’s train was scheduled to arrive – but that was okay. The cold distracted Yachi a little from the anticipation building in her chest. She had missed Kiyoko. It would have been impossible _not_ to miss Kiyoko. She was beautiful and smart and sweet and kind and gentle and her favourite lip gloss tasted like raspberries and Yachi was always happiest when she was with her girlfriend.

For fifteen minutes, Yachi bounced anxiously, trying to release some of her nervous energy as she waited for the train. It didn’t work, but it kept her from getting unbearably cold, if nothing else. The train arrived five minutes early by some miraculous stroke of luck, and Yachi went still for half a second before jumping out of the way of the flood of people getting off the train. Carefully pressing herself into an out-of-the-way corner, Yachi did her best to look for Kiyoko, but Yachi was frustratingly short and everyone else was frustratingly tall, so she quickly gave up. A few seconds later, Kiyoko melted out of the crowd with a smile on her face and a coffee cup in each hand.

“Kiyoko!” Yachi squeaked, jumping up to hug her girlfriend. Kiyoko laughed, the sound resonating warmly against Yachi’s cheek.

“Hello, Yachi,” Kiyoko hummed fondly, hugging Yachi back as best she could without dropping the cups in her hands.

Yachi pulled away, her ears going pink with embarrassment. She hadn’t _intended_ to jump at Kiyoko all of a sudden, it had just sort of… happened. But Kiyoko was smiling, and her cheeks were pink from either fondness or the cold, and she was looking at Yachi like she was Kiyoko’s entire world, so maybe she hadn’t minded too much.

“Here,” Kiyoko said, holding out one of the cups. “It’s hot chocolate, since I know you’re not fond of coffee.”

Yachi beamed and accepted the drink, sighing happily as the warmth from the cup brought some feeling back into her fingertips. “Thank you so much! I can pay you back –”

Kiyoko shook her head, that impossibly fond expression still on her face. “No, it’s all right. Consider it my treat.”

The warm feeling in Yachi’s chest expanded a little. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Kiyoko on the cheek in thanks. The pink tinge on Kiyoko’s cheeks darkened slightly.

“Should we get going?” Yachi chirped. “The zoo should be opening in twenty minutes or so.”

Reaching down to twine her fingers with Yachi’s, Kiyoko nodded sweetly. “That sounds great.”

Yachi’s face was warm. She hid her flustered smile in her scarf. She had missed this – walking hand in hand with Kiyoko, sipping hot chocolate and listening to Kiyoko’s stories about the people in her classes and people she saw at work. Yachi felt safe and happy and warm, despite how cold it was. It took half an hour to walk from the train station to the zoo. By that time, Kiyoko had finished her coffee and Yachi had gotten about halfway through her coffee. She was a little surprised it was still warm, but she was grateful for it nonetheless.

Usually, the zoo was packed with people, especially during breaks and weekends, but because it was freezing cold and a Tuesday – the first Tuesday of Yachi’s break and the only day a week that Kiyoko was off of both work and class – there were far fewer people than Yachi had expected. It made sense, because all the families with young children were probably staying at home today in hopes of keeping the kids from getting sick, but that didn’t mean Yachi was any less glad for it. They had come to hold hands and look at cute animals, not stare at the back of someone’s head while waiting in line for an hour and a half. As it was, it only took them fifteen minutes to work their way to the front of the line, hand their tickets to the tired-looking person in the booth, and walk in.

It didn’t take long for Yachi to lose track of time entirely. They bounced – literally, in Yachi’s case – from exhibit to exhibit for  almost three and a half hours. Yachi adored all the animals, but Kiyoko’s favourite seemed to be the birds. To be fair, Yachi had loved that one, too – mostly because she had gotten a bunch of adorable pictures of Kiyoko with brightly-coloured birds on her shoulders and in her hair, one of which was now the lock screen on Yachi’s phone.

They only realized how long it had been when it began to snow and Yachi looked down at her phone and realized that it was almost two in the afternoon. Laughing at how easily they had lost track of time, they began to head back, still hand-in-hand. By the time Yachi was unlocking her front door, it was snowing harder than she could remember having ever seen, and both girls had a dusting of the stuff caught in their hair and covering their shoulders. Giggling and shivering a little, they shucked off their extra layers and pulled all the spare blankets out of the closets.

While Yachi went into the kitchen to make hot cocoa and rummage through the fridge for whipped cream, Kiyoko set up a nest of blankets on the couch and tugged a movie from the shelves beside the TV. Yachi came back into the room, tugged the antique card table sitting beside the couch to directly in front of them, and set the mugs of cocoa on the table. Kiyoko put the movie in. They curled up in the blanket nest, sharing body heat and kisses that tasted like chocolate and whipped cream as they watched the movie and slowly warmed up. Leaning her head against Kiyoko’s shoulder, Yachi smiled happily. She knew that in a few hours, Kiyoko would have to go back to the train station so she could get back to her university, since she had early classes the next day, but for now, Yachi was content to bask in her girlfriend’s presence and cuddle.


End file.
